


Irene and the Imps

by DirtyComputer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, F/M, Fantasy, Monsters, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: A monster loving witch uses her voluptuous body to trap a lust starved Imp in her lair. She intends to milk him for all he's worth, but quickly finds out that the pint sized creatures have a lot of fight in them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Irene and the Imps

The Imps couldn’t hurt a fly at a glance. They had youthful, boyish faces and thin forms that brought to mind elves, with their purple skin and darkened eyes differentiating them. Their small stature gave them a childlike demeanor that made it easy to be endeared to one, especially for women with a maternal instinct. Coming across a child alone with tears in his eyes would soften the defense of many a maiden despite any warning sign. 

This was all a part of their game though. It turned out that Imps tended to be boyish to a fault. They loved to play pranks. They loved to cause mischief. They loved to fight, though their small stature made that a crapshoot unless they roamed in packs.They loved to take things that weren’t theirs. And most sinfully, they loved a good, soft, curvy maiden body to hump themselves against until they discharged. 

Their disproportionately large cocks became their most well known feature, and they had an equally driven libido to match. Any poor maiden they came across would be subjected to their whims and impulses, with any hole, crevice, or shred of skin they could get their hands on subjected to a thorough fucking. They could go for hours and only exhibited self control so that they had enough energy to run off with your valuables when they were done.

They seemed to be trapped in a perpetual adolescence where the only things that mattered were feeding those base impulses for laughter, fighting and fucking. It was a deadly combination of their long lifespans making them wise to every trick one could use to isolate a maiden but not one shred of empathy or maturity being learned in that time. 

This made them...unpopular in the motherlands, to say the least. If left unchecked, Imps could fester and bread and live longer than any human. If any Imp nest was found clearing them out became the most sought after service in the area. They became savvy to this too, and never stayed in one place for very long. 

This meant that Irene had to act quickly.

\--

“Here she comes.” One of the imps whispered. They whispered to each-other as they saw observed their target. It was hard to miss her. She was tall with a sharply pointed, wide brimmed hat. A hint of blazing red hair covered her face, with a pair of circular framed glasses to complement it. The way her short purple dressed hugged her curves made her...hard to miss, to say the least. Especially so for a bunch of Imps who could hardly hide their lust in their loincloths. 

They weren’t known very well in this part of the region, so they went with a traditional setup. One of them would stand on the trail, hugging a cloak that hid their throbbing bulge from sight. Fake a few sobs and pretend to be a lost child. By the time the women knew what hit them they would be on the ground being wrung for what they were worth. 

Simple. They could already imagine tearing the fabric loose. They were already subtly picking out which body parts of hers they would claim first once the pure chaos of a good Imp breeding session started. Shoving her penis past her soft lips. Rubbing one off against her chest. Her hips. Her thighs. The creases of her arms. 

It was all as essential as water to them. 

Something felt off when the woman didn’t seem at all shocked when the imps jumped from the trees, making a circular blockade around her. The imps should have caught a hitch when she smirked and licked her lips but they proceeded anyway. Maybe she was just a freak. 

One jumped onto her shoulders. Another gripped her leg and humped it aggressively. Another pulled the dress off of her breast, revealing a mysterious purple bundle in between the mounts. The imp raised an eyebrow as Irene snatched it up with her free hand and squeezed it.

A thick mist covered the wood and the imps didn’t need to know what was going on to know that they’d been had.. Sleeping powder designed for beasts and monsters alike. They scattered at the scent, some of them stumbling off into the wood, others being far enough away from the initial blast to retain their strength and hop back up into the trees. One of the best ways to get rid of a pack of imps was to get a group of them together and use some sort of incendiary weapon or spell.

Irene wasn’t interested in slaughtering them though. To her, that was wasteful. As she straightened her dress and looked around her, she saw that most of them had even escaped. They wouldn’t get too far if they breathed even a smidge of that powder in, but hopefully they got somewhere safe. 

She looked around, certain she had what she needed. She ah’d as she saw one unconscious imp laying in the clearing, cock still at half mast.

\--

The imp stirred away, reality snapping back into view The harsh light of the fire sent a stinging sensation across his skin. Much as they loved chaos and debauchery, Imps hated fire. Once it caught their skin they were even less likely to survive than most monsters. Instinctively, he moved his limbs but caught resistance. The candlelight seemed like a passive threat.

“Oh, good.” a high pitched feminine voice called out. “You’re awake.”

The beautiful, voluptuous woman from before stepped into his view, the familiar lip lick returning as she looked over him like he was her prey. Even now, her ample chest was calling to him. The poor imp couldn’t help his nature, wanting to motorboat her as much as he wanted to escape.

“It was true about you imps..” she said, breaching his comfort and running a sharp nail along his face. The soft graze turned into a firm pinch of the cheek. “You really are adorable… no wonder you’re able to draw women in so easily.”

The imp jerked at the touch, upper body wanting pulling away from her as much as his lower body wanted to pull toward her. 

But he wasn’t going anywhere though. Irene was secure in that as she pressed her glasses up against her face and continued her casual molestation. A sharp nail trailed down his chest, his youthful form contrasting with the scars running down his torso. He appeared at once inexperienced and rugged. Vulnerable and dangerous. 

Finally, she reached the elephant in the room. His cock was still aching from it’s lack of release earlier and growing by the second due to the intimacy. She gave it an every so light trace and watched it twitch under the sensation. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, baby.” She cooed, trying to coax him out of fear and into arousal. She leaned in closer to his member, her eyes trained on his the whole time. “I just need you to work with me.”

He was relaxing, but still hesitant. Of course he was. An Imp had about as much of a reason to trust a human as a human did an imp. 

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. “I know what’ll help.” Some of the tension fizzled away as she departed to look around her little laboratory for supplies. 

The Imp had time to take a look at his surroundings and pull at the ropes binding him to the table. It was a candlelit study with books, vials, potions and what seemed to be monster parts lining the shelves as far as the eye could see. The horns and wings in particular made him wonder if he was next to be dissected. 

She returned with a thin packet in her hands. She opened it and sprinkled it on him. He recognized it immediately as fairy dust. A residue with mind altering properties depending on the source fairy. 

“This should butter you up…” She whispered as if she was talking to herself about a meal she was making. Her whole demeanor had floated so casually between clinical and predatory that the imp didn’t ever know what to expect.

As soon as the powder hit his nose, his heart began to race and blood pumped straight to his noise. His cock stood up like a blade of grass. His eyes twitched. His heart started pumping even faster than normal. 

Irene stood over him, pleased to see his reaction. It was an aphrodisiac given to an imp. His one overwhelming guiding impulse had just been heightened tenfold. He strained against his binds again, but this time it wasn’t to escape. It was because the woman hovering over him had become the most important thing in his realm. Every hint of her creamy skin was sending into a frenzy as his mind played and replayed dropping load after load inside of her. 

Irene slipped a thin glove onto her hand, watching the tip of his dick leak with fascination. The other part picked up a glass jar on the table. “This next part should be easy.” She whispered. “Just hold still..”

As soon as she touched him he let out a soft gasp. He was so wound up he could nut from being breathed on so a touch was overstimulating. She slowly ran the tips of her fingers up and down his base, cherishing the way he twitched and writhed underneath her thumb. Her sharp nails pinching and prodding contrasted with the soft touch of her fingers in a perfect way. 

Eventually, she gripped his oversized length, thumb pressed against the tip as she gave him a series of short, but oh so sweet strokes of the wrist. Four firm strokes was all it took. He exploded with an adorable squeal, seed shooting so high it nearly hit the ceiling. Irene’s eyes widened in delight, licking her lips as she caught some of the delicacy in her flask with a swift movement. With a laser-guided focus she placed the flask beneath his tip, eager to collect the cum that drained out of him. 

Of course he wouldn’t be spent after one round. That particular brand of fairy dust was potent enough to send men into a frenzy for hours before they could even feel the exhaustion in their hips. She could watch the mischievous little scamp hump air all day but even that would make him cum eventually in this state and that’d be such a waste. She intended to take everything in that swelling set of balls for herself. 

So she kept working him over. 

Watching his eyes light up when she touched him again was adorable. Almost adorable enough for her to forget what she was dealing with. No wonder so many women fell victim to these tiny little demons. 

The handjob was just as clinical and impersonal as before. Maybe even more so with the little imp thrusting into her hand to do half the work. Irene could feel her loins begging her to indulge him, but she had to make sure she got the least contaminated samples possible first. Then she could do whatever she wanted with the little cutie. She relished the thought. 

The creature had groans and moans that towed a line between inhuman and boyish. They were so adorable to an eccentric woman like Irene that they were a good enough motivator to wring him out on his own. The way his swear coated his smooth form. The way his disproportionately sized cock throbbed in her hand…

She’d gotten so carried away that a sharp groan from the boy had to snap her out of her daze. She prepared the flask for a thankfully more controlled burst of seed this time. Still plentiful, but under control. She set the second flask on the table. Not nearly as much as she planned to get, but she was growing impatient. 

She peeled the glove off in one smooth motion, finally getting to rub her bare hand against his soft skin. “You’ve been such a good boy..” She said, leaning even closer to his member like a cat that had cornered a mouse. The groan he let out when she pressed her lips against the tip was adorable. 

It was adorable to her, but to him it was practically a cry for help. Even with all of his climaxes he felt that the tight ache in his balls had only loosened slightly. It was like a knot in his core ever so slowly being loosened with the pressure of her lips like a light pull of the string. Each kiss felt like a thunder clap that sent him into a thrusting frenzy. 

When she started to swirl his tongue around him, he shivered, cumming again and hitting her right between her glasses. She let out a dry hum as he thrusted feebly into her face. The pleasure was at once overwhelming and hardly quenching. It all felt like too much and not enough at the same time. It was a mix of being on fire but not feeling like he was warm enough. 

“Be careful with my glasses, little one.” She droned, stopping to wipe the digits off on her sleeve. “I suppose you can’t help yourself, can you?: She added with a dry giggle. The imp just stared at her, lust mixed with contempt in a way that sent the side of her that was a control freak into overdrive. 

It wasn’t until the woman had his member pressed to the entrance to her throat that she noticed something was amiss. The imp had been in a lust filled stupor, but he wasn’t incoherent. She heard a thin snap and her eyes flickered up just in time to see a clawed hand free of the rope. The imp snatched a handful of her hair, violently shoving the woman into his midsection, forcibly plugging his dick into her throat.

At last the Witch couldn’t protest. She couldn’t poke and prod him. She could only grip the workstation for dear life as he cut off the cursed noise in her throat and put it to good use: getting rid of the aching, twitching feeling in his balls. She was doing a great job of that so far, the wet, tight passage being a good enough substitute for something he was sure he’d be getting a piece of later. 

“Yes.” He squeaked out, catharsis running through him as much as pleasure with every thrust. “Fucking whore.”

She was surprised by his sudden speech, but she guessed those were they only words an Imp needed to know. Very few women would be able to focus on Imp Etymytology as they were being faceraped by one, but Irene chalked that up to one of her ‘quirks’ that had her living alone in the first place. Lack of air notwithstanding, there were worse places to be than skewered on a monster’s cock. 

A good mindset to have, since the imp didn’t plan on letting her go until all his grievances were aired. However long that took.

He let out an adorably horse grunt as his first orgasm since the script flipped sounded off, spraying the back of her throat with his thick seed. He didn’t stop thrusting for a second though, with every thrust followed by another shot of jizz in her gullet. 

For the imp, the pleasure was unlike anything he’d ever felt. This kidnapping had quickly turned from a curse into a blessing, and he wasn’t about to pass off the chance to fuck the gift horse in her mouth as long as it was open and warm. He let out grunt after grunt as every shot of seed sent the best kind of fire through his system. 

He turned her loose only out of habit. Let them come up for air for a couple of seconds and go again. No need to waste a good woman, Imps usually reasoned. 

This courtesy only lasted as long as it needed to though. As soon as Irene began to push away from the wood he shoved her back down onto it again with a force that sent an alarming chill up her spine. She had her fill of dangerous monsters in the past, but she expected just a singular imp to be easier to contain than most things she wanted samples from. 

She was wrong, and the only way to get her out of her hair now was to let it rock until she could get the upper hand. Getting her hair pulled as she got face fucked by a monster sounded like a decent way to spend the night, but it was a whole different feeling when she wasn’t expecting it. When she didn’t want it. Not like this. The switch from top to bottom was...new. Different. 

She closed her eyes and opened herself up to what the little Imp wanted from her, fighting his facefucking just a little bit less with every thrust. The Imp noticed her change in demeanor when her tongue started caressing him, sending a chill down his spine. She went limp, letting him use her. Letting his balls slap against her chin. Letting him yank and pull on her hair to his heart’s content. 

Let the little one feast. She would get hers soon. 

And feast he did. His grunts became more and more erratic and his thrusts more irregular as he wrestled control away from the witch and used her face as a sheath for his throbbing cock. The Imp couldn’t think about using his newfound vantage point to escape. ALl he could focus on was where his next climax was coming from and making sure the woman underneath him was having the worst possible time in the process. 

His balls slapped loudly against her chin. Her nose was shoved into his skin, making sure she got a good whiff of him with every thrust. The sour taste of his skin and precum rolled down her throat. Every sense was overwhelmed with the little imp with no way to make it stop but to help him settle down. 

He groaned again, his grip loosening as his body spasmed. He pulled Irene off of him just in time to coat her with a face full of his spunk. The woman yelped and lurched backwards, but with the force behind each shot of seed it was hardly enough distance to keep her from getting painted with it. One perfect shot landed right on the lens of her foggy glasses. Another right between her eyes, settling on her nose. Weaker spurts fired off like a volley of arrows, striking her in her neck, breasts and chin. 

Irene struggled to get her bearings, wiping the residue on her sleeve as the imp clawed at the last two bindings on his legs. His cock hadn’t dulled a bit, still twitching like it hadn’t been touched. 

Irene turned to escape the laboratory. As soon as she was on her knees the thirsty little beast was upon her, his weight being just enough to send her back to the stone floors. She rolled over on her side just in time for a clawed hand to rip through her garments. He grasped the fabric on her back with a clawed hand and yanked it free, exposing her bare back and her pearly skin. He gripped her thigh and rolled her over, shredding the front of the dress with a similar level of ease. 

“Watch it you little freak!” Irene yelped. “This dress is one of a kind!”

He continued ripping and tearing despite Irene’s protests. He could hardly understand them normally. There was no chance of him caring for such material concerns in his current state. A state where all he could think about was exposing as much bare skin as he could and running his clawed fingers over all of it. 

The dress was reduced to mere shreds as she was pressed up against the floor by the little monster. Any chance of just pushing herself up was shot when he gripped her wrists and pinned them with his own monster strength. The witch was now fully exposed save for a few stray pieces of fabric that didn’t really cover anything. She was at his mercy, just as he wanted all along. And even better, he didn’t have to share an inch of her with his pack. 

He couldn’t delay himself any longer, forcing himself inside of her with one firm thrust. The yelp she let out was music to his ears that he looked forward to hearing more of. He buried himself into her skin, gripping her sides as he thrusted his hips rapidly into her honeypot. He relished everything about her from the way her slick insides held a vice grip around his cock to the way she flailed and pushed against him outside. She yanked on his hair and laid a fist or two into his back all the while she moaned and her loins soaked the floor beneath them.

But as her protests became more and more feeble and she started to cling to him in a much more passive way, it was obvious which side was winning out. The Imp had her on her back, plowing into her in the same ruthless, primal way she loved to be pounded in under better circumstances.

A high pitched squeal jumped out of her throat when he suddenly, thoroughly dumped a hot bullet seed into her womb. He wrapped his arms around her thighs as spurts fired out of him like machine gun fire, painting all of her walls in his thick spunk. 

The witch expected a brief reprieve before he started thrusting again, but the imp only took in a deep breath before continuing, quickly working himself back up to speed. He was back at it in no time, sending Irene into another sprawling, writhing fit. He buried his face into her chest, biting a mouthful of her breast and sucking. 

“Oh, fuck.” Irene breathed, clutching his hair. The damned thing was starting to hit her in all the right places.

His tongue swirled around her nipple, sending lightning through her that complimented the storm he was brewing in her snatch. She ran a hand through a sweaty mop of dark hair, all that protest from before quickly turning into effective encouragement. 

He came again, and this time she came with him. They squeezed each other tight, gyrating against one another as they rode out the wave of their orgasm and contributed to the rapidly forming mess underneath them. 

“Mmmm.” Irene hummed, rubbing a hand against the little imp’s face. She couldn’t even enjoy the glow before a firm thrust shocked her out of it with a dull ache. “Fuck.” She hissed. “Surely you can’t have that much more of that stuff left in you.”

\--

The light of dawn creeped into the window. She had lost count how many times he had climaxed inside her at this point. He’d flooded her and scraped it all out and flooded her again. Now he lay, feebly humping her guts, face buried into her skin. His erection still pulsed and twitched inside of her, but the rest of his body was wiped out.

“Oh, baby.” She cooed. . “I worked you up real good huh?” She said, running a hand through her face. 

Finally, she pushed him off and he didn’t fight it. He took his place on the ground in the stains of his fluids while she struggled to her feet, stretching and feeling the strain the young monster took on her core muscles. 

The imp didn’t expect to be picked up and carried across the abode by the woman. He expected to be tied up again, but he couldn’t fight it. He didn’t plan on it. Anything she wanted from him, she could have. 

Instead, he felt his back hit the soft cushion of a mattress. “There you go.” she muttered. She hovered over him like she did the night prior, but her demeanor this time with her disheveled hair and clothes was a lot different. She no longer radiated power. It was something different that the Imp couldn’t place. 

She gave the softening but still twitching rod a kiss, starting on a sensual, slow blowjob. The imp groaned, unable to even twitch in response to the servicing as the woman drew the last drops of arousal out of him through her mouth. 

She came up for air with an audible pop, only just beginning to stroke him before he exploded. His seed was runny and the climax was refreshingly brief as three dull spurts hit her chest. A stray, final shot hit her lips just as she licked them.

“There, all better.” She breathed, watching every part of the Imp’s body finally relax.

She had fully planned to pick him up and toss him out her front door back when he was riding her face last night, but now the little creature looked like the exact opposite of the demon she’d sought out. His youthful features finally started to overtake the impish ones as he glanced at his would be kidnapper with wide black eyes. He looked serene and affectionate as his eyes shut and he drifted off, need finally sated.

And to be completely fair, she did kidnap and drug him.

...There wouldn’t be any harm in seeing if he wanted to give her some more samples. She’d see how he felt about the proposition when he woke up. She didn’t even know if he would comprehend what she was asking, but no harm in trying. Maybe she could even finally find herself an assistant. One she could pay with blowjobs instead of cutting into her profits.

She sighed, standing up from the bed and walking out of her room. She had a long day ahead of her cleaning the excess imp spunk out of her..everything.


End file.
